1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for maintaining and operating home Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs). More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for maintaining and operating home BTSs without particular management by eliminating a burden of manually determining the output power at the home BTS.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Base Station (BS) includes an Element Management System (EMS) for allowing an operator to control the BS.
FIG. 1 depicts an EMS for controlling the output power of a conventional BS. For sake of description, FIG. 1 illustrates BS1 110, BS2 120 and BSn 130.
The output power value of each BS 110, 120, and 130 is manually determined by the EMS of FIG. 1.
To determine the output power value of a given BS through the EMS 100, the operator conducts a field test on a service coverage of the corresponding BS, determines an output power value, and sets the optimal output power value as the output power value of the corresponding BS.
However, when the operator loses control of the BS, it may not be possible to determine the output power value used to set the output power value of the corresponding BS. This problem also applies to a home BS. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for controlling the power of a BTS without relying upon an EMS.